Akihiro Uchiha
| |1,2,3,4}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Biography |tab2 = Abilities and Jutsus |tab3 = Kekkei Genkai |tab4 = Misc. }} Akihiro Uchiha(伝説の三忍, Uchiha Akihiro) is an ANBU member to Kirigakure as well a member of the Uchiha clan. He may come off as a goof sometimes, but overall he pertains to his duties with professionalism. Some say that he is kind, not to mention his ability to observe. History As he was born in Kirigakure no Sato, his father having died of terminal illness while at a young age, he was left in the world with his mother. As he learned at a young age that he was a part of the Uchiha clan, it was upon him that he would lead on his life knowing that he was part of a clan in Konohagakure. Even though this didn't phase him, it was clear that he wanted to become something special to the village once he was old enough; Possibly even Mizukage one day. He was only 5 years old at the time, not even old enough to go to the academy, but he persisted for them to let him into the academy. He was a talented youngling at the time, training a lot of the day so he could become a great ninja like his father was. At the age of 7 years, he graduated from the Academy as top of his class, yet he was the odd one out due to his age. Others had picked on him because they thought he didn't have what it takes, but eventually he had gotten into fights with the other Genin, only to come out on top of them. This had gotten him some unwanted attention, knowing that this could either lead somewhere good or bad. He kept a low profile from this point on. The Chūnin exams rolled around, and at the time he was 9 years old, but he was not one to care about how age should matter, but only how they would handle themselves in battle. Proving to be a skilled young shinobi, he got through to the finals while only finishing in second place. He didn't go unnoticed once going through the exams as they declared him as a Chūnin, making his dream of becomming someone important much closer. As time goes on, he would eventually find himself on the sidelines, being too young to qualify for anything at the time. At the age of 12, having presented valor and courage in the time of battle, he was ultimitely placed into the Jōnin ranks, finally allowing him open possibilites to further his abilities and training methods. He had awoken his Sharingan at a earlier age when he first experienced a near death situation when trying to slay a missing-nin, but even if his body was seriously injured, his will power to never give up gave the meaning to commitment. Even though he could not use his sharingan all the time due to the chakra used up by it, he was placed in charge of a squad as some called it 'part of the job'. Eventually his reputation would be known because of his talent to observe and direct ways to divert a situation, along with his skill and abilities as he would be tested to join the ANBU. He passed with ease, making him one of the few to become part of Kirigakure's ANBU forces. Till this day he remains part of the ranks, but he is usually traveling a lot even to this day. Personality Akihiro comes off as a nice guy, quite calm much to say. While in a relaxed mind, he is easy going and quite talkative, but then he tends to be quiet when it comes to a mass group around him. Although he may be lazy, it never hurts his work or job in the process. Needless to say, when it comes to his job, he maintains a professional manner and intelligent mind while serving his time as part of the ANBU ranks. His true feelings are shown when his family is involved, his compassion allows him to feel as others would feel, either they feel down, lonely, sad, depressed, ect. He tries to make the best out of everything by giving wisdom to those in need or help. Appearance His appearance may come out as dark, piercings in his ears on both side, dark long black hair that covers up half his face, and his eyes normally active with his Sharingan. Though he has 2 different types of attire he wears ANBU attire: This usually consists of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on his left shoulder. Regular attire: He wears a black shirt with a black pair of slacks, ninja sandles with spikes, and his tattoo on his left arm for ANBU. Category:Male